The present invention relates generally to a system including a locating arrangement for tracking a boring tool and one or more buried lines such as, for example, pipes, cables, conduits or other conductors and, more particularly, to a locating arrangement configured for receiving a boring tool locating signal and at least one cable locating signal for determining at least one scaled positional relationship based, at least in part, on the received locating signals.
The installation of utility lines underground is increasingly popular for reasons of aesthetics and for practical reasons such as, for example, protecting these lines from the effects of severe above ground weather conditions. In areas where buried lines have previously been installed, however, it is undesirable to excavate an entire pathway for the purpose of installing additional lines since such excavation many times results in the unintentional damage of an existing utility line. Areas which include buried fiber optic cables are particularly problematic for several reasons. First, a fiber optic cable is difficult to repair once it has been severed or damaged. Second, because a fiber optic cable is capable of simultaneously carrying a vast amount of information, downtime can be quite costly.
In the past, various horizontal drilling systems, including locating and monitoring systems, have been developed which advantageously eliminate the need for excavating the entire pathway in which a utility line is to be installed. The attendant locating and monitoring systems serve in tracking the position of the boring tool and may further serve in tracking the position of one or more buried obstacles such as, for example, utility lines. While these prior art systems are generally suited for their intended purpose, it is submitted that a majority of prior art approaches do not integrate boring tool and cable locating data. That is, the prior art generally views cable locating and boring tool tracking as entirely separate activities wherein, for example, a handheld portable locator operates in a selected one of a cable locating mode or a boring tool tracking mode. See, for example, a conference paper describing a cable locating technique based on the so-called gradient method as reported by C. A. Young (xe2x80x9cMeasuring the depth of buried cablesxe2x80x9d, Bell Laboratories Record, Vol. 43, No. 10, November 1965).
One approach that does integrate cable and boring tool locating signal data is described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/641,006, entitled FLUX PLANE LOCATING IN AN UNDERGROUND DRILLING SYSTEM which is commonly assigned with the present application and which is incorporated herein by reference. While this approach is highly effective and provides sweeping advantages over the state-of-the-art as of its filing date, it is submitted that still further enhancements are possible.
Another concern with regard to the prior art resides in locator configurations useful in depth determination of buried cables. In particular, the prior art locator includes a wand which extends below the locator when held by an operator. A lowermost end of the wand may be placed on the surface of the ground during a depth measurement. The configuration of the wand includes antennas at spaced apart positions within the extension of the wand and directed to the task of depth determination. It is submitted that the need for the wand provides a locator having an unwieldy, oversized configuration. See, for example, a technical paper entitled xe2x80x9cAlternating Magnetic Field technology for Locating Buried Utility Lines and for Providing Information for No Dig Techniquesxe2x80x9d, presented in April 1985 at the NO Dig Conference in London, UK, showing a xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d locator configured for a 2 point height determination having separate, spaced apart antennas in the wand.
The present invention provides a highly advantageous enhanced locating arrangement and associated method configured for cable and boring tool locating in a way that has heretofore been unknown and which provides still further advantages, for example, related to cable depth determination, as will be described.
As will be described in more detail hereinafter, an arrangement and an associated method are described for use in an overall system in which a boring tool is moved through the ground within a given region along a path and in which region a pre-existing cable is buried. The boring tool and the cable transmit a boring tool locating signal and a cable locating signal, respectively, such that the boring tool locating signal and the cable locating signal are distinguishable each from the other. Intensities of the boring tool locating signal and the cable locating signal are measured in a predetermined way using a locator. A pitch orientation of the boring tool is established. Using the measured intensities and established pitch orientation, a positional relationship is determined to relative scale including at least the boring tool and the cable in the region. In one feature, the positional relationship is displayed to scale in one view. In another feature, the boring tool locating signal exhibits a forward locate point at the surface of the ground and the positional relationship is determined including the forward locate point in scaled relation to the boring tool and the cable.
In another aspect of the present invention, within an overall system in which a boring tool is moved through the ground within a given region along a path and in which region a cable is buried, a locating arrangement comprises a first arrangement for transmitting a boring tool locating signal from the boring tool. A second arrangement, forming part of the locating arrangement, transmits a cable locating signal from the cable such that the boring tool locating signal and the cable locating signal are distinguishable each from the other. The locating arrangement further includes a locator for measuring intensities of the boring tool locating signal and the cable locating signal in a predetermined way and configured for establishing a pitch orientation of the boring tool and for using the measured intensities and established pitch orientation to determine a positional relationship to relative scale including at least the boring tool and the locator. In one feature, the locator includes a display arrangement configured for display of the positional relationship. In another feature, the boring tool locating signal exhibits a forward locate point at the surface of the ground and the positional relationship is determined including the forward locate point in scaled relation to the boring tool and the cable.
In still another aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a cable locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a locator is disclosed for use in sensing a first locating signal strength at a first operator determined distance generally in vertical alignment with an overhead surface position, which is generally overhead of the cable, in conjunction with measuring the first operator determined distance. The locator is moved to a second operator determined distance from the overhead surface position generally in vertical alignment with the overhead surface position. A second locating signal strength is sensed at the second operator determined distance in conjunction with measuring the second operator determined distance from the overhead surface position. The depth of the cable is determined using the first and second signal strengths and the first and second distances.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a method is disclosed for determining the depth of the cable using a locator. Accordingly, at a first point with reference to the surface of the ground, a generally horizontal locating direction is defined toward a second point. A first intensity of the cable locating signal is measured at the first point with the locator oriented toward the second point along the locating direction. The locator is moved to the second point. A second intensity of the cable locating signal is measured at the second point. A distance between the first and second points is determined along the locating direction. Using the measured first and second intensities and the determined distance between the first and second points, the depth of the cable is determined.
In an additional aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a locator for determining the depth of the cable is described. The locator includes a first arrangement for sensing a signal strength of the locating signal and a processing arrangement cooperating with the first arrangement and configured for using (i) a first signal strength measured at a first point with reference to the surface of the ground with the locator oriented in a generally horizontal locating direction toward a second point, (ii) a second signal strength measured at the second point and (iii) a distance determined between the first and second points to determine the depth of the cable.
In a further aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a method is described for determining the depth of the cable using a locator comprising the steps of (i) at a first point with reference to the surface of the ground, defining a generally horizontal locating direction toward a second point, (ii) measuring a first intensity of the cable locating signal at the first point with the locator oriented toward the second point along the locating direction, (iii) moving the locator to the second point, (iv) measuring a second intensity of the cable locating signal at the second point, (v) determining a distance between the first and second points along the locating direction, and (vi) using the measured first and second intensities and the determined distance between the first and second points, determining the depth of the cable.
In another aspect of the present invention, within a region which includes at least one generally straight cable in the ground and extending across the region, from which cable a locating signal is transmitted, a method is disclosed comprising the steps of measuring a local flux intensity, including three orthogonally opposed values of the locating signal at an above ground point within the region using a portable locator, using the local flux intensity to establish an approximate horizontal distance to the cable based on (i) a vertically oriented component of the locating signal at the above ground point determined from the local flux intensity and (ii) a horizontally oriented component of the locating signal at the above ground point determined from the local flux intensity, which horizontally oriented component is generally normal to the cable in a plan view and represents a total flux intensity in a horizontal plane.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, within a system for use in a region which includes at least one generally straight cable in the ground and extending across the region, from which cable a locating signal is transmitted, a locator is described. The locator includes a first arrangement for measuring a local flux intensity, including three orthogonally opposed values, of the locating signal at an above ground point. A processing arrangement forms part of the locator for using the local flux intensity to establish an approximate horizontal distance to the cable in a plan view based on (i) a vertically oriented component of the locating signal at the above ground point determined from the local flux intensity and (ii) a horizontally oriented component of the locating signal at the above ground point determined from the local flux intensity, which horizontally oriented component is generally normal to the cable in a plan view and represents a total flux intensity in a horizontal plane.
In still another aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a cable locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a method is disclosed for determining the depth of the cable. A first locating signal strength is sensed, using a locator, at a first operator determined distance generally in vertical alignment with a surface position which is horizontally displaced with respect to any position directly overhead of the cable. The first operator determined distance from the surface position is measured with the locator. The locator is moved to a second operator determined distance from the surface position generally in vertical alignment with the surface position and sensing a second locating signal strength at the second operator determined distance. The second operator determined distance is measured from the surface position. A horizontal distance is measured from the surface position to a point directly overhead of the cable in a direction that is normal to a surface projection of the cable. The depth of the cable is determined using the first and second locating signal strengths, the first and second distances and the measured horizontal distance.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, within a system for locating an in-ground cable in a region using a cable locating signal which is transmitted from the length of the cable, a locating arrangement is described. The locating arrangement includes a first arrangement for sensing a signal strength of the locating signal at an operator determined distance from a surface position on the ground. A second arrangement forms part the locating arrangement for measuring the operator determined distance from the surface position. A processing arrangement cooperates with the first and second arrangements and is configured for accepting (i) a first signal strength, measured at a first operator determined distance generally vertically above a particular surface position on the ground which is horizontally displaced with respect to any position directly overhead of the cable, and (ii) a second signal strength, measured at a second operator determined distance generally vertically above the particular surface position, and configured for determining a depth of the cable using the first and second signal strength measurements and the first and second operator determined distances.